Kingdom Hearts: 2011
Kingdom Hearts 2011 is an upcoming project by Khruler, and the sequel to Kingdom Hearts 2010. The story focuses on a new villan named The_Wolf. A terrorist whom threatens Justin. If he agrees to fight him he wont destroy China, or kill Namine. The story will have unfortunate events as even the main character can die. Introduction Justin, Hayden, and Arthur have stuck through their accomplishments such as last years and years before. Last years they'd found something that will eventually return, but not in the card they were given. Chapter 1 Justin wakes up to receive a call from headquarters for he had moved in with Namine now. Thomas had found a woman whom's been ripped apart. Namine catches him, and Justin tells her what has happend. Justin leaves and Namine is scared that the future that is predicted is happening. Justin arrives and Thomas tells him that the woman was a politician. Justin simply states it might be a political killing. Thomas says that if that was the case she would have been snyped. Lumaria gathers a team of bank robbers and tries to blow up the nearest bank. The plan backfires when there is already another bomb in place which goes off killing Lumaria and his team. Hayden receives the call before Justin. Hayden tells him and also that this is no ordinary murder. Justin agrees and goes to Lt. King to see if he could give out a warning. Before asking and informing him of the situation he is given a partner named Sora. Justin doesn't look him in the eye Hayden asks what's wrong. Justin replies that he had nearly killed him years ago. Justin and Sora are given the task to search the worlds as they once did Hayden, Arthur, and Thomas are given other tasks. Justin and Sora leave to go to the world of Lake Victoria. Chapter 2 Sora and Justin arrive at Lake Victoria nothing was dangerous. For miles you'd see nothing but boats gathered together. Justin reads a sign that showed that it was spring break in Lake Victoria. Sora and Justin commendeer a boat to look out for any danger. While on patrol, Sora jumps into the water. He is bitten by something and immediatly gets out of the water. Once Sora was out, they eye another boat with people diving into the water. Justin warns them, but they refuse to get out and are kiled by a mysterious force. Justin looks around the boat to find what it was. Circling the boat at least a hundred piranhas. Justin gets a shot gun and attempts to shoot them. However it fails when runs out of bullets. Justin tries to find something else, and commands Sora to go down and find a flare gun. Justin trips and accidently turns on the engine. The see through glass on the bottom of the boat breaks. Sora is trapped when piranhas surround him while he is standing on the counter. Justin finds the skylight above Sora, but cannot break it. Sora finds the flare gun and starts shooting it at the piranhas. Succeeding he is free to walk across the room to exit. A water patrol finds them but can't get close due to the rocks surrounding the sinking ship. Justin finds a stick of dynamite and throws it in water. The piranhas are distracted by it getting Sora and Justin a chance to swim to the other boat. They leave as soon as the stick of dynamite goes off killing the piranhas. They leave the world to go to Woodsborough. Chapter 3 Namine sits at home waiting for Justin to return. She been waiting for him for longer than she has been for the last couple of days. She picks up her sketch book and begins to draw her own death. Namine however does not care that she was drawing something so gruesome and terrifying. She knew that this would happen. Plus everything that was about to happen. She hoped that not everything would occur. After she finishes hers, she begins to draw another picture that is unknown. Hayden suddenly comes in the room with a new recruit. Hayden introduces Namine to Max. An obvious amatuer at what he's suppose to be doing. Making it a clear sign that something would happen to him in the future. Meanwhile Justin and Sora are being chased by Ghostface. Sora gets into a brawl with him and is nearly stabbed. Justin finally kills Ghostface with Oblivion. An envelope slips out of his pocket: It's been too long. I cannot bare the rotten streets in which there is blood on. People will die. There is no sense in running. I'm watching you wherever you go. I'm making a deal if Justin Peterson won't come to me i'll blow up every building in China. If he comes with the police I'll kill his girlfreind. He has the rest of this year to get to me. Justin burns the note and returns to HQ with Sora. He alerts Thomas of the situation. He susgests to only trust his long-term freinds. Justin returns home to tell Namine about the note﻿. When he opens the door, everything in the room is trashed. He finds the picture that Namine drew of her death. Namine comes out of the bathroom. Justin asks what the picture was. Namine replies that it's her. Chapter 4 Thomas analyzes the note for hours and cannot find a single strand of DNA. Hayden reports that Max is missing. Lt. King sent him on a mission with Hayden to learn basics. Hayden claims she looked over her shoulder, and he was gone. They cellphone trace him. The location was above them. They start searching, but only find his phone on the groun with the screen cracked. units look around town. Meanwhile, Justin is upset about what Namine drew. Fearing for his own safety, he leaves her. Namine is left broken hearted. She has an attack, and the room is trashed. She locks herself in the room from then on. Arthur finds﻿ the location of Max. Due to a tracer in his badge. Justin follows Arthur. When they get there they find Max on the top floor strapped to barrels of oil. With a bomb in front of him. When he looks down at the people, the bomb goes off killing him. Justin finds a note that falls on the ground: You're stupider than I thought. Say goodbye to your girlfreind. Justin borrows a police vehicle and rides to Namine's apartment. Chapter 5 Justin rides back to the apart ment to find the room locked. He busts it open to find Namine alive, and this is what they say. Justin: Did you draw it? Namine: .... Justin: DID YOU DRAW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Namine: .... Justin: (looks through drawings) (picks one) THIS happened tonight! Do you have anything to say for yourself? Namine: I was afraid this would happen. I knew it. I KNEW IT! I'm sorry. Justin: You this was going to happen so you keep it to yourself! Namine: What about you? The note specified if the police came he'd kill me. So basically you killed me. Justin: You don't give a damn who dies and who doesn't do you? Namine: (shakes her head no) Justin leaves the room. The_Wolf comes through the window and fights Namine to the death. As Justin leaves the building, Namine dies laughing. Chapter 6 ﻿Following the events after Namine's death, Thomas is in the police station looking for records of a girl who's name he would not say. He finds the file, but locks it in his safe in his office. Meanwhile, Justin is in New York reminescing about the events that had occurred there. He sees a girl that looks simalar to Namine except it is not her. A different personality, a different look, and for once she smiling at something that had nothing to do with evil. He catches up to her, and asks her name. She says nothing just gives him a look and walks away. Justin still sign of curiosity wants to find out who she is, he starts to follow her. Until another girl called her name. "Kairi". He had heard that name from Namine once saying that she was a complete bitch. she thought she had ruined her existence. Suddenly Arthur and Thomas grab him and take him back to H.Q. Where he would be told about her. Category:Kingdom Hearts 2011